


Arrival to Earth

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, arriving at a new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Kup and Hot Rod arrive at the planet that will become their new home.





	Arrival to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“This is your first organic world, isn’t it, lad?” Kup came up to stand behind Hot Rod at the viewport. Currently all they could see was the streaked stars of hyperspace, but that would change in just a few kliks.

“Yeah, it is.” Hot Rod grinned. “I can’t wait to see it.”

“I’m pretty excited myself, after reading Perceptor’s reports. Never been on a planet with so much water before.”

“You? Admitting you haven’t seen something before?” 

“I didn’t say I’d never seen water, brat.” Kup grinned at him, taking the sting out of their banter. “Just not a planet made of so much of it.”

“Right, my mistake.” The young mech was still grinning as he turned his focus back to the viewport. A moment later, the ship shuddered with deceleration and the streaks of stars resolved into bright points against a black background.

Both mechs leaned closer, looking for the small planet that would be their home for the near future. Hot Rod gasped as the blue and green sphere slid into view, white clouds streaking across the surface and making the planet look like one of the glass decorations that rich mechs and femmes had kept in their homes vorns ago.

“It’ll look different when we’re closer,” Kup said softly. “We’ll be able to see details like mountains and rivers. Maybe even that big stone wall Perceptor was talking about.”

“Yeah, but just like this? It’s the prettiest planet I’ve ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
